


Cutie

by Prawnperson



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: And a good bf, Boxman is terrible, Cheesy, Human AU, M/M, Rad is a cutie, This is pure fluff, all Darrells are good but chubby Darrell holds a special place in my heart, chubby Darrell is good!!, just pure sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Darrell feels bad, and Rad convinces him he’s perfect just the way he is.





	Cutie

Rad leans back against the couch and drums his fingers against the warm fabric. His parents won’t be home for another few hours but he still wants to make the most of his time with Darrell before they’re both bombarded with questions from his mom and dad that couldn’t be more embarrassing for Rad in any way.

He throws his idling hand around Darrell’s shoulder and pulls him in, but is put off whenever, instead of his boyfriend nuzzling into his chest and giggling as he usually does, he receives a tense of his shoulders and him trying to shimmy away. “Hey, what’s up?” He asks, his voice suddenly going a little worried. They aren’t watching anything sad, so he knows that’s not it, but Darrell still sighs and shifts back to the edge of the couch.

“Nothing.” He huffs. He crosses his arms over his stomach and turns away, but that doesn’t deter Rad. If anything, it makes him more curious as he cocks his head to the side. “Did somebody do something?” He asks, trying to get Darrell to turn back to him.

“No.” Is all he gets in response, and after an uncomfortable silence between the two of them, he goes on. “It’s just...daddy’s been saying some stuff and...it makes me feel..bad...” he trails off but before he can go on Rad sits up angrily on the couch, the hair on the back of his neck bristling in rage. “What did he say to you?! I’ll kill him! I-I’ll-“

He doesn’t know what he’ll do, but he has a rough idea. As much as he’d love to list of all the different things, he instead takes a calming breath and tries to steady himself. Getting mad won’t help the situation right now. “What did he say to you, Darrell? C’mon, you can tell me.”

He lets Darrell do that thing he does whenever he’s thinking, and despite the tenseness of the moment he still finds it adorable whenever he bites his tongue and wrinkles his nose, trying to gather his thoughts coherently. “It’s about how I look.” He says. He stops and Rad makes a face, more than a little surprised that he really thought he could just leave him with an explanation like that.

“Like what?” Rad coaxes. Darrell turns back to him and scrubs his eyes underneath his glasses. Rad can see the burn scar, even underneath the patch that covers the hole where his right eye should be, and his heart squeezes in a bitter, vice-like way. “Was it about the scar? You know that he’s just trying to cover up that it’s his fault, right?”

“It wasn’t the scar.” He says, his voice a little shaky. “He says that I’m too...chubby. Y’know, fat...” He clears his throat and adjusts his glasses again. “He says that I-uh—that I eat too many sweets. Which isn’t really wrong, I guess.”

Rad feels his blood boil in his veins, his fist curling to try and attack someone who isn’t even here. He’s about to spout as many expletives as he can find in the furious haze that’s gathered in his mind, but he’s broken out of his train of thought whenever he hears a little broken sob from beside him, and finds Darrell no longer wiping furiously at his face, instead letting the tears flow freely from the one still-functional eye. Rad pulls himself closer and cups Darrell’s face in his hands, worry and panic rushing into the very core of his body and making his chest feel like it’s full of cold water.

“I-it’s just..I dunno, I just guess it made me t-think.” He stops to hiccup and Rad brushes a tear from the side of his face. “Wh-wh-what if you feel the same w-way?” He asks himself more than anyone else, but Rad’s face contorts into an expression of absolute distress at the mere thought of Darrell thinking he feels that way.

“Oh, no, Darrell-“ 

“Why would I think that about you?” He asks, almost crying himself as the water in his chest rises higher until it reaches the top of his spine.  
“You’re perfect just the way you are Darrell. Do you really still trust Boxman? Even after everything he’s done to you?” He brushes his thumb over the heavy burn around Darrell’s eyepatch whenever he says that, and Darrell shivers at the contact, still slightly embarrassed to let that scar show around anyone.

“He’s a liar. A liar and a user and an all round bad guy. If he wants to change you, and I mean anything about you, then he’s by far the stupidest mother f-“

Darrell presses his face into Rad’s chest and lets out another wheezy sob. Rad doesn’t try to stop him, instead running his hands slowly up and down the smaller boy’s back and whispering praises and comforts in his ear. Darrell keeps up the crying, Rad’s soft touches only making him more sensitive, and wraps himself tighter around his boyfriend’s body.

By the time he’s calmed down, Rad’s caught himself in a loop of quiet reassurances. He stops when Darrell pulls back from his chest and strokes his hair. That usually works after he cries, and this time is no different. He lets out a shaky sigh and smiles up at Rad, his eye red and his glasses steamed up ever so slightly. “Thanks...”

Rad kisses his forehead and smiles back. “I meant every word of it, cutie.” He says. He winks at that and can’t help the chuckle that leaves his lips, because even after all this time that still manages to turns Darrell bright red as he fumbles over his words. It’s almost comical how easily he can be flustered.

“Hey, I love you.” Darrell says, his voice soft and sincere, and now it’s Rad’s turn to stammer and flush as he squirms awkwardly. “Yeah, Yeah. You big sap...I love you too...”

“I think you’re the real sap here.” Darrell giggles, and it’s followed by a grin that reveals the bright green of his braces. Rad loves it when he smiles like that, but before he can go on trying to prove to Darrell just how cute he really thinks he is, he hears the door crack open as his parents come in with dinner.

 

“My mom and dad are back with the food.” He says, pressing a quick kiss to Darrell’s neck that makes him squeak. He gives a surprised hum. He completely forgot that he was staying for dinner. 

“Ok, but I’m stealing some of your dessert.” He says, springing up from his seat and lacing his fingers with Rad’s.

“Fine, but only because I love ya, you big dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I hope you guys like this! Some good body positivity from some good boys! Please comment and tell me what you thought or if there’s any way I could improve my writing.


End file.
